


On the Fascinations (Normal and Otherwise) of Natsuki Shinomiya

by pastpassages



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, and some spooky stuff, but there is a bit of a description of violence, nothing too bad happens, so be careful if you're easily scared, wonder why ao3 has syo's name as shou in their tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastpassages/pseuds/pastpassages
Summary: Natsuki means well. He really does. But his interest in horror is driving Reiji slowly insane.





	On the Fascinations (Normal and Otherwise) of Natsuki Shinomiya

Reiji clung to Natsuki's back, trying his best not to shake visibly. Though he wasn't sure Natsuki would notice if he did…

“Wow, this haunted house really is amazing, isn't it Rei-chan-senpai? I wonder what the students have prepared next!” Natsuki said, predictably unaware of Reiji's predicament. 

Reiji laughed nervously. “Yeah, Nattsun, it's, uh, very lovingly crafted-geh!” He yelped as a far too realistic looking zombie stepped out of the shadows. Natsuki clapped his hands in excitement. “Ah, amazing! He's so cute!” 

Reiji did his best to calm his heart. “Yeah, cute…”

_ I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks after this _ , Reiji thought. Try as he might, he just could not deal with horror, especially not haunted houses, where everything was deliberately designed to unsettle you as much as possible. Natsuki, on the other hand…

Reiji glanced over at Natsuki cooing over another monster, the actor looking a bit unsure of how to react. He loved spending time with his boyfriend, even during work since their time off so rarely lined up, but...but…

_ Why did Nattsun have to take me to the haunted house of all places? _ There was a perfectly good cafe, and the handicrafts club would have had more than enough cute things to occupy Natsuki, or at least he thought they would. Instead, Natsuki nigh carried him to the haunted house. 

Reiji took a deep breath to try and steady himself, then jogged over to where Natsuki was. It was a school's haunted house, so there couldn't be much left, right? He could make it through this.

Natsuki greeted him with a severed hand. “Look Rei-chan-senpai! When I opened a box, this fell out!”

...there may not have been much left of the haunted house. 

_ But what there is is going to kill me. _

***

A few weeks later found Reiji in Syo and Natsuki's room, waiting for Natsuki to return with a movie for them to watch. 

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Syo asked.

The question caught Reiji off guard. He turned from the tv to face Syo. “Tell him what?”

“That you’re easily scared. That all this horror stuff he’s showing you is too much for you.” Syo said. “You know he’ll understand, right? He can be oblivious sometimes, but once you explain things to him he gets it.”

The haunted house had seemed to kick off Natsuki’s interest in the paranormal. Almost every day now he was showing Reiji something creepy, cooing over it and saying how adorable it was. It was starting to fray on Reiji’s nerves.

“Ah,” Reiji said. “I know that, it’s just...he gets so into it, you know? I don’t want to hurt his feelings by asking him to not show me things that excite him.” 

Syo didn’t look impressed with his excuse. “He’ll feel worse knowing he was scaring you this whole time. And he’ll feel even worse about it the longer you let it go on. I’m telling you, just  _ tell him what it does to you _ -”

“Everyone, I’m back!” Natsuki practically burst through the door. 

Reiji jumped on the opportunity to ignore his problem. “Ah, Nattsun! So, what movie did you pick?”

Natsuki plopped down on the couch beside Reiji and held up DVD. “This one! I heard good things about it, apparently the ending is really unexpected!” 

The DVD was labelled  _ Occult _ , and featured a woman with glazed over eyes and blood dripping from her forehead, along with other partially obscured faces and a man’s scarred back. Reiji could already feel his fear rising. He only hoped it didn’t show. “Oh! It looks...interesting!” 

Natsuki’s eyes sparkled. “Doesn’t it?” 

“Natsuki!” Syo practically barked his name. 

Natsuki turned to face him. “Hm? What is it, Syo-chan?”

“Reiji and I were talking before you got back.” Reiji shot Syo a look, and Syo glared back. “He has something he needs to tell you.” 

Natsuki turned back to Reiji, confused by the looks he and Syo had exchanged. “What is it, Rei-chan?” 

Reiji shot another glare back at Syo, then looked nervously at Natsuki. “Um...well, you see…” Reiji fidgeted, trying to stall for time and think of a lie. 

Syo sighed, clearly impatient. “You need to stop showing him horror, Natsuki. It scares him. Badly.”

Natsuki's eyes widened as he looked at Reiji. “Really?”

Reiji nodded, a little sheepish. 

“Rei-chan I'm so sorry!” Natsuki hugged Reiji to him. “I never meant to scare you! I guess I just got caught up in my own head and forgot to check how you felt.”

Reiji patted Natsuki's back. “It's okay, Nattsun. It wasn't that bad.”

“Yes it was,” said Syo. 

Natsuki pulled away, holding Reiji by the shoulders. “Either way, I should have been paying attention to how you felt, not just my own feelings. I won't show you any more scary stuff.” 

Reiji smiled. “Thanks, Nattsun.” 

Natsuki looked down at the DVD he had brought. “I guess we're not going to watch that then...do you want to pick something else together?”

Reiji nodded. “Yeah! Maybe a romance~”

“There's always Prince of Fighting,” Syo said, having turned back to his work. 

Reiji and Natsuki chuckled as they left the room to pick a movie. “Maybe another time, Syotan,” Reiji said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reiji being scared while Natsuki is oblivious makes for some good comedy but I need him to be a good considerate bf! So this is me trying to have my cake and eat it too.  
> Occult is an actual movie, you can find it on youtube if you search occult japanese horror. It's a good found footage film!


End file.
